The present invention relates to a unit with soilpots to plant grass therein.
A typical grassplanting unit is a rectangular plate consisting of interconnected circles in which grass is planted. These units are connected by pegs and socket fasteners provided thereon. Such connection is, however, very weak, and is easily damaged by a vehicle, wheels of which exert a considerable tangential force on the pegs and the socket fasteners.
The present invention provides a stronger connecting structure and larger space to plant grass and to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional grassplanting unit.